Crónicas del Fuerte Uzumaki
by Andianco
Summary: Si se han preguntado ¿cómo hacer para que Kakashi llegue temprano a algún lugar? O simplemente: ¿qué sucedería si Naruto conociera a Yondaime? Bueno, si alguna vez se han hecho esas preguntas… entonces aquí les tengo la respuesta.
1. Crónica 1

**Las Crónicas del Fuerte Uzumaki**

Primero una pequeña introducción sobre… ¿Qué es el Fuerte Uzumaki?

Bueno se podría decir que el Fuerte Uzumaki es una casa del árbol, de no ser por que ocupa muchos árboles, y está oculto dentro del bosque de la aldea de Konoha.

Ahora bien, este lugar por construido por Naruto dieciséis años atrás, mientras él se encontraba en el pasado (a los doce años) y tenía un resfriado. ¿Por qué? Eso nadie lo sabe, de hecho, para el equipo 7 aún es un misterio como logró construirlo. Pero en todo caso, el Fuerte Uzumaki se encuentra en la aldea de Konoha y es en dónde se reúnen Naruto y el equipo 7 cuando quieren pasar un buen rato.

Así que, aquí le traigo unas cuantas anécdotas del Fuerte Uzumaki. Muchas siguen una secuencia como cualquier historia, de hecho está es la historia principal del fic; pero otras se salen de esta historia principal y tratan sobre muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que pasa cuando Naruto le hace una broma a Sakura, o ¿que tal un juego de cartas entre todos los del equipo 7?

Espero que les guste y... !Comencemos!...

**1.-Viajando al pasado.**

Como ya había dicho en la introducción, Naruto viajó al pasado cuando tenía doce años. Bueno, como muchos deben estarse preguntando cómo sucedió, está será la primera crónica que les cuente.

Naruto se encontraba en las afueras del bosque de la aldea de Konoha. Estaba junto con Sakura y Sasuke esperando a Kakashi que, como de costumbre, iba a llegar tarde.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban discutiendo mientras Sakura veía. Ambos estaban muy enojados por lo que de pronto comenzaron a pelearse. Sakura muy preocupada de que Kakashi los regañara (aunque desde luego no dejaba de animar a Sasuke) decidió detenerlos diez minutos después de comenzada la pelea. Nunca supieron como había pasado, pero de alguna forma entre los tres crearon una bola de chakra que flotaba justo en medio de ellos. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Naruto extendió la mano para tocarla. De inmediato, la bola comenzó a expandirse tan rápido que los atrapó a los tres dentro. Cuando el polvo se disipó, estaban de vuelta en la aldea con un gran grupo de gente viéndolos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó un hombre que trataba de pasar entre la multitud. Ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke lo habían visto alguna vez en la aldea. Tenía ojos azules y cabello amarillo, en realidad, era muy parecido a Naruto. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo voy a ser Hokage! –Exclamó Naruto sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía. El hombre pareció muy desconcertado al escuchar esto.

-Lo que quiere decir es que él es Naruto, él, Sasuke y yo soy Sakura…

-Naruto, eres un idiota… -Dijo Sasuke- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

-No se, acaso me ves cara de mapa.

-Creo que es obvio que no. De todos modos, si fueras uno solo servirías para perdernos.

-Chicos, por que mejor no se calman un poco. ¿Qué lugar será este? Creo que estamos en la aldea.

-Pero no veo a nadie conocido. –Dijo Naruto.

-Parece que Sakura tiene razón, vean los protectores.

-Eh… ¿entonces quien es ese tipo? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No lo se…

-Tengo hambre. Vamos al puesto de Ramen… -Dijo Naruto.

El hombre mientras tanto miraba muy desconcertado a los tres chicos.

-Ustedes son algo extraños.

-Ah, discúlpenos, ahora venimos. –Dijo Sakura, y junto con Sasuke, sacaron a Naruto de ahí.

Corrieron a un callejón y se escondieron ahí.

-Naruto, que diablos estás pensando. Estamos en no se donde y tú solo puedes pensar en comida. –Le gritó Sakura.

-Es que tengo hambre. Además, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío. Se me antoja un ramen recién preparado…calientito… con mucho… -Naruto fue interrumpido por el ruido del estómago de Sakura.- Lo ves, tú también tienes hambre.

-Claro que no, eso fue por todo lo que empezaste a decir del ramen… ¡Estoy haciendo dieta, idiota, y tú hablando de comida! –Exclamó Sakura mientras casi ahorcaba a Naruto.

-Por una vez Naruto tiene razón. Estuvimos esperando a Kakashi desde las seis de la mañana y no hemos comido nada desde entonces. –Dijo Sasuke quien después de haber oído a Naruto hablar del ramen también había sentido hambre.

Dicho y hecho, los tres fueron de inmediato a buscar el puesto de Ramen.

Estaban ya comiendo muy a gusto y Naruto iba por su tercer plato cuando entró mismo hombre que habían visto hacia un rato.

-Con que aquí están. –Dijo en cuanto entró- Los estuve buscando por toda la aldea. ¿De donde vienen?

-¿Cómo que de donde venimos? Nosotros vivimos aquí. Y si no nos cree pregúntele al Hokage. –Exclamó Naruto. El hombre lo miró extrañado.

-Yo soy el Hokage. –Dijo.

-Claro que no. –Exclamó Naruto- El Hokage es un anciano pervertido.

-¿Anciano pervertido? Creo que estás hablando del Tercer Hokage. Yo soy el Cuarto Hokage.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó Naruto, y luego viéndolo mejor dijo- Como pudo alguien como usted llegar a ser Hokage, ni siquiera se ve fuerte. Además, yo voy a… -Comenzó a decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura y Sasuke quienes le taparon la boca y lo sacaron del lugar.

-Esos chicos son realmente extraños. –Dijo Yodaime sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Luego volvió a ir a buscarlos.

Mientras tanto, el trío se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Naruto! Deja de decir esas cosas. Si es de verdad el cuarto Hokage…podría haberte matado.

-Se ve mejor en la estatua de la montaña. –Dijo Naruto quien no había escuchado nada de lo que Sakura había dicho.

-De algún modo viajamos doce años al pasado. –Dijo Sasuske.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? –Preguntó Sakura muy preocupada- ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

-No lo se. Pero por ahora, lo mejor es mantenernos alejados de la gente y no hacer nada que pueda cambiar el futuro. ¿Entiendes Naruto?

-Entendido, no hacer nada que pueda cambiar el futuro… ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Idiota, solo intenta no mezclarte con la gente de este lugar. –Dijo Sasuske.

-De verdad son buenos en esto. –Dijo Yodaime asomándose por arriba.

-¡Corran! –Exclamó Naruto y los tres se fueron de ahí.

-Nunca había visto chicos tan extraños. –Dijo con un suspiro- ¿Me pregunto que les pasará?

Era ya de noche y Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban descansando en unas escaleras. Los tres estaban cansados de tanto huir para esconderse de Yodaime. Por ahora solo buscaban un lugar para dormir.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Naruto- Le diré a la primera persona que pase que nos deje dormir en su casa.

Comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos, y pocos segundos después vieron a una mujer embarazada que caminaba por la calle. Tal y como lo había dicho, Naruto saltó frente a ella y le dijo:

-Por favor, déjenos dormir en su casa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y por que no están en sus casas? –Preguntó la mujer- Nunca los había visto por aquí.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero necesitamos un lugar para dormir al menos por está noche. –Dijo Sasuke desde las escaleras.

-Por favor, no quiero dormir en el suelo. –Dijo Sakura.

-Muy bien, puden venir a mi casa. Pero en cuanto llegue mi esposo le diré que busque a sus padres.

Yodaime estaba muy cansado de estar buscando a aquellos niños tan extraños, por lo que había decidido ir a cenar y luego buscarlos un rato más antes de dormir. Entró a su casa y fue directo a la cocina en donde estaba seguro de encontrar a su esposa. Antes de llegar, ella lo llamó desde el comedor.

-Hola amor, que bueno que llegas. –Dijo Kushina, esposa de Yodaime.

-¡¿Él es su esposo?! –Exclamó Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? –Preguntó Yodaime

-Ya se conocen. Eso es bueno. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a sus padres? –Le preguntó Kushina a Yodaime.

-Este…nuestros padres están…bueno… -Comenzó a decir Sakura que realmente no sabía que decir.

-Mis padres están muertos. También los de Sasuke, y los de Sakura…

-Mis padres…bueno…ellos…

-Quiero que me digan que es lo que sucede aquí en realidad. –Dijo Yodaime

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos y muchas preguntas más, terminaron explicándole lo que había pasado. Yodaime, aunque un poco confundido, terminó creyéndoles luego de un rato.

Fue así cómo comenzaron sus aventuras en el pasado.


	2. Crónica 2

Esta es la segunda crónica que les traigo. Espero les haya gustado la primera, y espero les guste esta también.

**2.- ¿Cómo hacer que Kakashi llegue temprano a algún lado?**

Capítulo 2, ¿Se han preguntado que tendría que hacer Kakashi para llegar temprano a algún lado?

-Creo que Kakashi va a llegar tarde. –Dijo Kushina de pronto.

-¿Kakashi? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada al pasado y en ese momento el Equipo 7 estaba sentado en la mesa a punto de cenar.

-Si, es alumno de mi esposo y lo invitamos a cenar. Estoy segura de que les va a caer muy bien. Es unos años mayor que ustedes pero…

-Muy bien, yo apuesto a que tarda tres horas más. –Decía Naruto a sus amigos, y sin poner atención a lo que Kushina decía.- ¿Quién más apuesta? El que se acerque más gana.

-Naruto, ¿quiénes crees que somos? –Comenzó a decir Sakura- Nosotros nunca…

-Dos horas y media. –Anunció Sasuke luego de pensarlo un poco. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Talvez tanto tiempo con Naruto había comenzado a afectar a Sasuke.

-Yo digo treinta segundos. Ahora, ¿qué me dan cómo premio?

Los tres chicos voltearon de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz. Frente a ellos tenían a un Kakashi completamente diferente. Este parecía mucho más joven, y según Sakura pensaba, no se veía tan mal en ese momento, aunque claro, no podía ganarle a Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Se ve tan joven. –Dijo Sakura.

-¿A quién le están diciendo sensei? Además, claro que me veo joven, tengo quince años y por lo que veo ustedes son unos idiotas. ¿Quiénes son? Nunca los había visto en la aldea.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, él es Sasuke Uchiha y él es Naruto Uzumaki. –Dijo Sakura tratando de ser amable aunque molesta en el fondo de que la hubieran llamado idiota.

-Como sea, no me interesa. Así que cuál es mi premio.

-Nada. –Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la legua. Ese Kakashi comenzaba a caerle muy mal.- De todos modos apuesto a que no podría llegar temprano a algún lado.

-Claro que puedo, después de todo yo soy un jounin de alto nivel. Es más, puedo llegar temprano a dónde yo quiera, así que si quieres apostar por mi no hay problema. Dónde quieran, cuando quieran. Ganarles será muy fácil.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamaron Sakura y Naruto.- Nosotros vamos a ganarle.

Mientras tanto Kushina y Yondaime los miraban muy entretenidos.

-A ver, pongan el reto. –Dijo Kakashi, quien teniendo quince años era casi tan orgulloso como Naruto o Sasuke.

-Mañana. A las ocho. En el puesto de Ramen. Si no lo logra tendrá que mostrarnos su cara. –Dijo Naruto sin perder tiempo.

-Si yo gano… ¿que me dan ustedes?

-Bañaremos a todos tus perros y les daremos un paseo. –Dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera responder.

-Jeje, siento lástima por ustedes, pero acepto. Nunca van a ganarme.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al puesto de ramen cinco minutos antes de la hora. Kakashi no parecía estar por ningún lado, pero aún faltaban unos minutos así que aún podía vencerlos. Entraron en el puesto de ramen y se sentaron a esperar.

Pasada media hora volvieron a salir ya después de haber desayunado. Luego le cobrarían a Kakashi lo de la apuesta.

-Lo ven, le ganamos. Es imposible que Kakashi sensei llegue temprano. Esto fue muy fácil. ¡Deberas! –Dijo Naruto bastante alegre por la victoria obtenida.- Bueno, hay que buscarlo para que… -comenzó a decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido cuando un bulto negro le cayó encima.- ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto? –Exclamó luego de quitarse el bulto de encima.

Lo que le había caído encima a Naruto era el mismo Kakashi en un saco de dormir. Ahora parecía estar despertando.

-¡Qué cree que estaba haciendo allá arriba! –Exclamó Naruto cuando Kakashi aún no terminaba de abrir los ojos.- Pudo haberme matado.

-Eso te pasa por se un inútil. –Respondió Kakashi tranquilamente mientras salía del saco de dormir.- Supongo que entonces querrán saber en dónde están mis perros.

-¿De que habla? Nosotros ganamos. –Dijo Sakura.

-Claro que no, yo llegue temprano.

-¡Eso no cuenta! Estaba dormido. –Exclamó Naruto.

-Claro que cuenta, ustedes nunca especificaron que tenía que estar despierto cuando fuera la hora.

-Eso es trampa. –Dijo Sasuke.

-No, no lo es. Espero que hayan desayunado bien por que mis perros ninja tienen mucha energía. Nos vemos.

Tras haber dicho eso Kakashi se fue y el Equipo 7 tuvo que ir a bañar a los perros de Kakashi. Ahora, lo increíble del caso fue que Kakashi llegó dos horas tarde a una cita que tenía con una chica, a las ocho y media a cincuenta metros del puesto de ramen.


	3. Crónica 3

Esta es la tercera crónica que les traigo, es algo pequeña, pero espero que les divierta tanto como a mi.

3.- El antes y el después de una broma a Sakura

Naruto a los 12 años después de hacerle una broma a Sakura…

Naruto- Jaja, caiste, enserio caiste. No puedo creer que hayas caido. (Mientras se muere de la risa)

Sakura- Naruto… estás muerto (Sakura quiere matarlo, pero Naruto pobablemente huiría) ¡NARUTO! (Naruto acaba de huir)

Naruto a los 16 años, después de hacerle una broma a Sakura…

Sakura- Naruto… Estás muerto (Junta chakra en su puño para darle un golpe…)

Naruto- Sa…Sakura, Fu…fue un accidente, enserio, creeme. (Quisiera huir, pero sabe que Sakura lo alcanzaría) No, Sakura…. ¡Espera! (Sakura golpea a Naruto)


	4. Crónica 4

Gracias por los comentarios y que bueno que les guste el fic. Por lo pronto aqui les mando el siguiente capítulo que espero también les guste.

4.- ¿Venganza?

Ya sabemos que Naruto perdió la apuesta, bueno… ¿quién dijo que las cosas se iban a quedar así? ¿Y por que eso habría de detenerlos para ver la cara de Kakashi?

Era cerca de media noche. Kakashi dormía tranquilamente en casa sin sospechar que fuera de su ventana se encontraban tres gennins esperando el momento perfecto para entrar. Finalmente, Sasuke abrió la ventana lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Entraron y avanzaron hasta que quedaron todos alrededor de la cama de Kakashi. Esa era la noche en que por fin verían su cara.

Tenía la sabana cubriendo su rostro por lo que Naruto, en vista de que nadie más quería hacerlo, la tomó con mucho cuidado y comenzó a levantarla. La hizo a un lado y entonces….

…la mano… y luego un muñeco...

-¿Por qué no puede dormir como una persona normal? -Preguntó Naruto en voz baja mientras quitaba la mano y el muñeco del camino.

-Es un jounin, jamas bajaría la guardia aunque estuviera dormido. -Le dijo Sasuke como respuesta mientras observaba con atención los movimientos de Naruto.

-Exacto. -Dijo Kakashi en ese momento al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba a los chicos.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura salieron tan rápido que probablemente habrían batido un record de velocidad si hubiera habido testigos. Kakashi por su parte volvió a cerrar los ojos casi de inmediato como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Oigan, soñé que ustedes tres entraban a mi casa en la noche. –Les dijo Kakashi cuando se los encontró mientras paseaban en la aldea.

-Que sueño tan raro, nosotros nunca haríamos eso. Además ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive.-Dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Eso es cierto. Pero si se les ocurre entrar los mato.

-Como diga, de todos modos no tengo interés de conocer su casa. –Dijo Sasuke.

-Exacto. –Dijo Naruto tras lo cual Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

Los tres chicos suspiraron de alivio.


	5. Crónica 5

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y que bueno que les esté gustando la historia. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

5.- El primer amor de Itachi

Creo que el título lo dice todo, pero léanlo.

Más o menos una semana de haber llegado al pasado, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban paseando por la aldea mientras esperaban a que fuera hora de cenar. Kushina les había dado algo de dinero así que se detuvieron en la heladería a comprarse algo ya que se estaban muriendo de calor. Compraron un helado cada uno y luego se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas del lugar.

Naruto había comprado un Banana Split al igual que Sasuke, que ahora llevaba una playera que Yondaime le había dado en lugar de la que tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha.

-No puedes andar por ahí con el emblema de tu clan por que sería bastante confuso, además de que en este tiempo ni siquiera has nacido.-Le había dicho Yondaime hacia unos días mientras le daba algo de ropa que había conseguido para que usaran durante su estancia.

Sakura llevaba una falda de color rojo y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas. Además, su cabello estaba recogido por el calor que hacia.

Naruto, por su lado, llevaba una playera negra y unos pantalones cortos de color anaranjado. Yondaime se los había dado junto con otra ropa suya de cuando era más joven. En realidad, a Naruto le agradaba tener algo en común con su Hokage favorito así que los había aceptado con gusto.

-Oye mamá, ¿Me compras un helado de chocolate? –Dijo una voz infantil desde la entrada de la tienda.

-Creo que sí. De todos modos aún falta un rato para la cena.

-También uno para mi hermano.

-No, tú hermano todavía no puede comer helado por que todavía está en mi panza.

-Lo siento señora. ¡Naruto ten más cuidado! –Dijo Sakura luego de que Naruto había chocado contra la mujer cuando iba por su segundo helado.

-No se preocupen, no pasó nada. Por cierto, no los había visto antes por aquí, pero son ninjas de Konoha, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la señora. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, y a su lado iba un niño de unos diez años si mucho.

-Qué bonito niño. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Es mi pequeño Itachi, -respondió la señora Uchiha. Por un momento Sasuke pareció estar muy interesado en su helado.- Y este de aquí –señaló su vientre- es su hermanito.

-Sí, su nombre es Sasuke. –Exclamó Itachi.

-Entonces vas a ser hermano mayor. ¿Y que tal? ¿Emocionado?

-Claro que sí. Voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Itachi miraba a Sakura con mucha atención y, para sorpresa de tanto Sasuke como Naruto, pronto comenzó a sonrojarse. Luego de unos segundos más de plática finalmente corrió a esconderse detrás de su madre.

-Oye Sasuke, creo que a tu hermano le gusta Sakura. –Susurró.

-No seas tonto, es sólo un niño, probablemente sólo es tímido. –Dijo Sakura cuando volvía a la mesa.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Cállense los dos, me están dando dolor de cabeza. –Exclamó Sasuke.

-Que genio. –Dijo Naruto.

-Discuple… -Se escuchó que decía Itachi. Sakura volteó y lo vio parado junto a su silla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tome. –Dijo Itachi al tiempo que extendía la mano con un helado de vainilla.

-Gracias. –Dijo Sakura e Itachi salió corriendo tan pronto ella tuvo el helado en su mano.

-¿Todavía crees que no está enamorado de ti?

-Bueno… yo…

-Tiene diez años, -Dijo Sasuke a quien aparentemente no le agradaba que su hermano estuviera enamorado de Sakura.- sólo ve, dile que no y ya.

-Buenos… es que… es tan lindo… Se parece mucho a ti sabes. –Dijo Sakura y Sasuke volvió a interesarse por su helado.

Naruto miraba a Itachi en ese momento. De pronto se levantó y fue a dónde estaba Itachi. Le dijo algo al oído y luego volvió a la mesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias hermano mayor, no voy a rendirme. –Gritó Itachi cuando salía de la heladería con su madre.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Es un secreto. –Respondió Naruto.

-¿Cómo que es un secreto?

-Exacto.

-Naruto, dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-¡Los dos me están dando dolor de cabeza!

-Saben que, ya casi es hora de cenar, mejor vámonos. –Dijo Naruto y los tres salieron de la heladería.

-Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-¡No cambies el tema!

-¡El último en llegar a la casa se queda sin postre! ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Naruto!

Ahora, si se preguntan que le dijo Itachi a Naruto, bueno, eso lo sabrán más adelante en la historia.


	6. Crónica 6

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y que bueno que le este gustando esta historia a tanta gente. De todos modos espero que les siga gustando y por ahora aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo.

6.- Chidori

-¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! –Decía Naruto muy contento mientras se comía la mitad del postre de Sakura de la noche anterior.

-En tus sueños solamente. –Le dijo Sasuke mientras se servía la otra mitad. Luego dijo para si mismo.- No puedo creer que haya empatado con Naruto.

-¡Oye Sakura! ¿No quieres el poquito que queda?

-¡Claro que no! Todavía no entiendo como es que me ganaste Naruto.

-Je, je. Ya vez, hasta le gane a Sasuke por un segundo aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Ya te dije que fue empate.

-Claro que no, pero lo que pasa es que soy tan buena persona…

-Sí claro. Lo único que eres es un idiota.

-Oye…

-Oigan, ustedes nunca dejan de pelearse, ¿verdad? –Dijo Yondaime cuando iba entrando a la cocina. Realmente no conseguía entender como los habían puesto en el mismo equipo. Nunca dejaban de pelearse entre ellos. Y si llegaban a encontrarse a Kakashi todo se volvía peor.

-No. –Fue la respuesta de ambos chicos que de inmediato voltearon a verse con cara de querer matarse.

-¿Y alguien se va a comer lo que queda del postre?

-No, puede comérselo si quiere.

-De acuerdo. -"Al menos Naruto se parece mucho a mi, aunque no entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía. Bueno, no importa, al menos está sano y parece que es bastante feliz." Pensaba mientras se servía y veía a Naruto y a Sasuke pelear.

Tras terminar de comer, Yondaime anunció a Kushina que se iba a trabajar y salió de la casa. En la cocina, Naruto y Sasuke seguían discutiendo.

-Muy bien, ¡me voy! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo unos minutos después de que Yondaime se había ido.

Luego, y mientras Sakura los observaba, ambos salieron de la casa: Naruto por la ventana de la cocina y Sasuke azotando la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Qué hago ahora? –Se preguntó Sakura cuando estuvo sola. Si se iba con Sasuke probablemente se aburriría… y si se iba con Naruto… bueno, no se iba a aburrir, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke se enojara con ella.

-Sakura, que bueno que estás aquí. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con algunas cosas de la casa? Con este bebé aquí no puedo hacer mucho, sabes. –Le dijo Kushina mientras entraba a la cocina. Tenía solo cinco meses de embarazo, aunque Yondaime solía decir que no le sorprendería si fueran gemelos por el tamaño de su vientre.

-Claro. ¿En que le ayudo? –Pregunto Sakura muy aliviada por no tener que estar del lado de nadie en la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba por la aldea sin rumbo fijo. Según él, Naruto era un idiota por no aceptar que había sido un empate. Además, siempre era tan desesperante… En ese momento vio pasar a Kakashi y decidió seguirlo, sólo para ver que podía averiguar de él.

Llegaron al campo, cerca de dónde estaban los troncos en dónde el Equipo 7 había tenido la prueba de los cascabeles. Kakashi parecía estar pensando algo y a Sasuke, que lo miraba desde las ramas de un árbol, se preguntaba porque. Seguramente debía estar buscando un lugar para entrenar, pero aquel no parecía convencerle de modo que se puso en marcha de nuevo casi tan pronto.

Después de eso llegaron a algún lugar del bosque. De nuevo algo parecía no convencer a Kakashi así que pronto volvió a emprender el camino. El siguiente lugar fue junto a un lago, y luego cerca de una cascada, en dónde había algunos niños jugando. Enseguida de eso llegaron a la parte de arriba de la montaña dónde estaban los Hokages. En ese punto Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse y se preguntaba ¿qué diablos estaba buscando?¨

Kakashi, por su lado, se preguntaba lo siguiente: "¿Cómo es que no puedo perder a ese mocoso? A este paso nunca voy a poder entrenar con el Chidori… ¡Ya sé!"

Kakashi comenzó a bajar rápidamente la montaña y se dirigió a la aldea. Luego, comenzó a dar vueltas por ella. Entraba en callejones y se metía en muchos lugares como el puesto de ramen, la florería, un restaurante, y hasta a su propia casa. Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de haber perdido a Sasuke, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el bosque para entrenar.

Esta vez, sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de irse por lugares llenos de gente para que Sasuke no pudiera encontrarlo. Jamás dejaría que ese mocoso viera su técnica especial.

Finalmente llegó hasta un claro del bosque junto a una pared de roca. Se detuvo ahí y se preparó para hacer el Chidori.

-Bien, pensé que lo había perdido. –Se dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía en un árbol de los que rodeaban el claro.- Fue una suerte que lo viera en esa calle. Quien dijo que…

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y miró hacia dónde estaba Kakashi. En su mano comenzaba a acumularse chakra… sólo que… este podía verse claramente. Además, hacía un ruido muy extraño. Sasuke decidió prestar atención.

Poco a poco, la cantidad de chakra comenzó a crecer hasta que rodeó la mano de Kakashi. Cuando esto hubo pasado, Kakashi empezó a correr directo a la pared de roca. "¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" Kakashi golpeó la roca con la mano y esta cedió rápidamente.

Sasuke definitivamente tenía que descubrir como se hacia esa técnica. Además, probablemente con ella podría vencer fácilmente a Naruto, no era que él no pudiera ganarle, pero por si acaso.

-Oye, ¿cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Sasuke mientras bajaba del árbol.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que te perdí en Konoha. –Le gritó Kakashi muy desconcertado.

-Tú no puedes superarme, yo soy un… -Sasuke se detuvo al recordar que Kakashi no sabía nada.

-¿Un que? –Kakashi no iba a dejar que ese mocoso engreído le ganara, después de todo él era un jounin.

-Eso no importa. Ahora enséñame como hiciste eso.

-No quiero.

Sasuke lo miró y Kakashi miró a Sasuke. Ambos estaban listos para pelear si fuese necesario. Finalmente Kakashi abrió la boca para decir algo:

-Vamos a hacer un trato tú y yo. –Dijo bastante confiado de lo que iba a hacer.- Si logras atraparme te enseñaré mi técnica. Puedes intentarlo todas las veces que quieras, pero si no lo logras de aquí a digamos… cuando nazca el bebé de mi sensei será mejor que no me molestes de nuevo para que te la enseñe. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trató hecho. –Dijo Sasuke.

-Okay, nos vemos.

Tras decir eso, Kakashi se fue del lugar.


	7. Crónica 7

Bueno, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior y el inicio de un gran problema para Kakashi y Yondaime.

Espero les guste la idea.

7.- Rasengan

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras recorría la aldea en busca de Kakashi. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Kakashi había lanzado el desafío y desde entonces lo había estado buscando.

Sasuke aterrizó sobre el techo de una casa y para su sorpresa Naruto estaba en aquel mismo sitio observando algo en el otro lado de la calle. Tal vez sería una buena idea pedirle ayuda a él, después de todo Kakashi era un jounin y Naruto podría servir para algo una vez en su vida.

-Oye Naruto… -Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

De inmediato el chico le hizo una seña para que se callara. Entonces Sasuke continuó caminando en silencio hasta donde él estaba. Al llegar se asomó por la orilla del techo.

Abajo se encontraba Yondaime viendo algo en la parte de afuera de una tienda. Naruto parecía estar observándolo muy atentamente.

-Vamos, vamos, llega, llega… -Decía Naruto en voz muy baja. Tanto que Sasuke que estaba a unos centímetros de él apenas lograba escucharlo. ¿Ahora que estaba tramando?

Yondaime siguió caminando por la tienda hasta una vasija de porcelana. Parecía que iba a examinarla pero entonces tomó el pequeño baúl de madera que estaba al lado y comenzó a examinarlo. Luego de un par de segundos lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar y se fue de ahí.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué?! Mi plan era perfecto, ¡de veras! Él dijo que iba a comprarlo, ¿por qué no lo compró?

-Oye Naruto... –Comenzó a decir Sasuke, Naruto por su parte seguía gritando.- Eh, Naruto… ¡Naruto!

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Con? –Sasuke no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Es que…

Unas horas atrás

Naruto se encontraba paseando por los bosques de Konoha mientras pensaba en que Sasuke era un idiota por no admitir que le había ganado. No estaba de buen humor y quería encontrar otra forma para hacer pagar a Sasuke, ¿qué le costaba dejarlo lucir bien enfrente de Sakura una vez? Pero no, él se creía perfecto, y Naruto no entendía que era lo que tenía de especial.

Estaba justo en eso cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles. Se acercó con cautela y entonces vio a Yondaime. Tenía lo que parecía una bola de chakra en la mano. Esta giraba y giraba y giraba… ¿cómo diablos podía hacer eso? Pero bueno, él era el Cuarto Hokage…

Yondaime la hizo chocar contra uno de los árboles y entonces esta bola comenzó a expandirse. Cuando todo había terminado el árbol tenía un enorme agujero en su tronco. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Si lograba aprender a hacer eso Sakura de verdad creería que era mejor que Sasuke.

-Eso fue genial. –Gritó mientras entraba de un salto a donde estaba Yondaime.- Quiero que me lo enseñe.

Yondaime volteó a verlo. En parte aquello le daba gracia por que Naruto era demasiado inmaduro para aquello, y en parte le agradaba que su hijo quisiera aprender su técnica especial. Finalmente habló luego de unos segundos de observarlo.

-Creo que todavía eres muy joven para esto. Tal vez en un par de años cuando hayas crecido un poco.

-¡Qué! Pero… pero yo voy a ser Hokage. Yo puedo aprender cualquier técnica y esa se ve supergenial. Enserio. Enséñeme a hacerla y le prometo que entrenaré todos los días.

-Me da gusto que te agrade, pero ya te dije que eres muy joven, no quiero que te hagas daño. –Dijo Yondaime aunque lo que había querido decir era: "Eres muy impulsivo y podrías hacer todo un desastre si te pelearas con alguien."

Naruto parecia haber entendido esto también así que de inmediato volvió a hablar:

-Además prometo no usarla a menos que usted me diga. De veras. Prometo ser responsable y todo eso y no usarla en cosas tontas (a menos que esté peleando con Sasuke o Kakashi, el Kakashi de este tiempo no me agrada, de veras.)

-Lo pensaré, pero mientras tanto que te parece si hacemos un trato.

-…y entonces me dijo que si lograba atraparlo me iba a enseñar su supertécnica. –Terminó Naruto.

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido, no tanto por la técnica, si no por que Naruto pensaba que eso lo haría mejor que él. Pero bueno, si él aprendía la de Kakashi probablemente estaría a mano.

-Oye Naruto. Qué te parece si te propongo una cosa…

Fue aquí en donde ambos chicos decidieron unirse para atrapar a Kakashi y a Yondaime. Creo que ni Kakashi ni Yondaime tenía idea del dolor de cabeza que acababan de causarse.


	8. Crónica 8

Bueno, después de algo de trabajo aqui les traigo la nueva crónica del fuerte Uzumaki. Espero que les agrade tanto como las anteriores y bueno, aquí está.

8.- Rumores

Está crónica sucede justo cuando el equipo 7 acababa de regresar del país de las olas. Tan pronto como llegaron comenzaron a escuchar extraños rumores acerca de Sakura y Sasuke. Pronto ninguna de las chicas quería hablar con Sakura y ella comenzó a preguntarse por que. Fue así que decidió comenzar una investigación y para ello recurrió a la ayuda de Naruto.

-Muy bien, tú te encargarás de investigar quien inventó ese rumor sobre mí y si lo logras te prometo invitarte a comer al puesto de ramen.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargaré de todo. –Dijo Naruto de inmediato.

Así comenzó la cosa y de inmediato Naruto uso el jutsu de transformación para disfrazarse de Hino.

-Oye, ¿no sabes quién fue el que dijo que Sakura y Sasuke…? bueno tú sabes –Preguntó Naruto a la primera chica que logró encontrar.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Le preguntó ella.

-Es que quiero investigar sobre el rumor para ver si es cierto por que no quiero que mi querido Sasuke esté metido en un rumor así. –Dijo Naruto. Ni él podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

-Sí, bueno… recuerdo que Ayumi me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella?

-Buena idea. Bueno, hasta luego.

A continuación Naruto volvió a transformarse en otra chica de la aldea y siguió su camino. Muy pronto encontró a Ayumi quien le dijo que había sido otra chica quien se lo había dicho. Diez chicas más tarde, y cuatro horas después de comenzar su investigación, Naruto se encontraba enfrente de la verdadera Hino quien con lujo de detalles le contaba sobre como ella había visto a una chica probarse diez vestidos. Naruto estaba enormemente aburrido así que decidió terminar con eso.

-Oye, crees que podrías decirme: ¿quién te dijo de lo de Sakura y Sasuke?

-Ah sí. Pues verás, un día iba caminando por la calle y entonces vi al idiota de Naruto pasando por la calle…

Naruto: "A quien le dices idiota, ¿eh? Fácilmente podría ganarte en una pelea además, ¿qué tiene Sasuke de bueno? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?..." Bueno, ustedes se imaginaran el resto.

-Cuando pasé junto a él lo escuché decir: "¿Me pregunto que hace Sakura en casa de Sasuke?" Verdad que es horrible. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Sakura ir a la casa de MI SASUKE?… Eso es injusto...

Naruto no pudo escuchar lo siguiente por que salió de inmediato del lugar. Acababa de recordar un pequeñísimo detalle:

Un par de meses atrás…

Naruto iba caminando por la calle de Konoha. Acababa de encontrar a un gato junto con el resto del Equipo 7 y estaba casado después de perseguirlo todo el día. Además, tenía muchas ganas de un plato de ramen y esperaba sentarse pronto en su casa para disfrutar de la cena. Sin embargo todo aquello podía esperar por que ahora se encontraba pensando en una cosa.

Habían atrapado al gato en el patio de la casa de Sasuke así que Naruto se salió tan pronto como pudo hacerlo cuando Kakashi declaró terminada la misión. Luego esperó afuera de la puerta para acompañar a Sakura a su casa (si podía convencerla de hacerlo). Pasó el tiempo y Sakura no salía así que Naruto fue a ver que pasaba.

Por la ventana y las cortinas de la sala de la casa Naruto pudo ver a Sakura sentada en el sillón. ¿Qué hacía Sakura en casa de Sasuke? Salió de ahí y mientras iba a su casa se preguntó aquello durante todo el camino.

Al día siguiente se enteraría (por que Sasuke se lo contó luego de que Naruto lo estuviera molestando con eso) de que se le había roto la playera con lo del gato y como no era muy bueno cosiendo le había pedido ayuda a Sakura con eso…

Ahora Naruto se encontraba en problemas por que estaba seguro de que Sakura lo mataría cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado. Después de pensarlo un rato fue a ver a Iruka sensei para ver si podía ayudarlo con el problema.

-…y si se lo digo a Sakura ella me va a golpear. –Dijo Naruto luego de contarle a Iruka toda la historia.

-Bueno, creo que debes decirle la verdad. No creo que te haga algo si le dices que fue un accidente. Sólo dile la verdad y luego discúlpate.

-¿Y si de todos modos quiere matarme?

-En ese caso sales corriendo y esperas hasta que se le pase un poco el enojo.

.Eso me gusta más. Gracias Iruka sensei. Nos vemos luego, si Sakura no me mata. Adiós.

Al día siguiente Naruto esperaba a que llegara Kakashi para la nueva misión. Sasuke se encontraba comiendo el almuerzo que había llevado y Sakura intentaba convencerlo de que probara el pastel que ella había hecho con su madre (y que era especialmente para él).

-Eh, Sakura… puedo decirte algo. –Le dijo Naruto.

Sakura se apartó de Sasuke y de inmediato fue a ver a Naruto.

-Ya supiste quien inició el rumor, ¿verdad? ¿Quién fue? Por que juro que voy a matar a esa persona cuando sepa quien es.

-Bueno, veras… -Le dijo Naruto lo más lentamente posible para retrasar un poco el momento de su muerte- Es que… iba yo un día por la calle y… -A continuación le contó toda la historia.- Y fue un accidente. Te juro que no lo dije a propósito. Enserio.

-Naaaruuu

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen? –Dijo en ese momento la familiar voz de Kakashi. De inmediato Sakura se dio la vuelta para saludarlo.

Ya cuando estaba en la misión Naruto se acercó a Kakashi y le dijo:

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei. Llegó justo a tiempo y me salvó la vida.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Iruka me contó lo que había pasado y pensó que sería buena idea que te ayudara un poco. Aunque te aconsejaría que te vayas en cuanto termine la misión por que no creo que se le haya pasado todavía el enojo. –Dijo Kakashi justo cuando Sakura acababa de arrancar una hierba con todo y raíz. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con él.


	9. Crónica 9

Aqui les traigo otra de las crónicas. La idea fue originalmente de mi hermano así que es bastante divertida y espero les guste.

9.- Póker los domingos

Es domingo al medio día en la aldea de Konoha. Naruto, de dieciséis años se encuentra en un problema muy serio… Solamente tiene un cinco de corazones, un tres de tréboles y un siete y un dos de diamantes; además, Sasuke ha ganado las últimas cuatro partidas… eso, en la opinión de Naruto, ya es demasiado.

La verdad es que Naruto y el resto del equipo se encuentran dentro del fuerte Uzumaki jugando algo de póker como hacían cada domingo desde que habían vuelto del pasado. Incluso Sasuke, que vivía ahora con Orochimaru, se las arreglaba para ir casi todos los domingos por que de ninguna forma podía permitir que Naruto ganara. De hecho el marcador iba 612 a 613 en favor Sasuke y él de ninguna forma iba a permitir que Naruto lo venciera.

¿Cómo hacía Sasuke para escaparse de Orochimaru? Eso nadie lo sabía y en realidad creo que preferían no hacerlo. De todos modos, aquellos momentos era como si todo volviera a la normalidad por que el equipo Siete estaba junto de nuevo.

-Muy bien, ahora sí voy a ganarles. –Dijo Kakashi quien en aquella ocasión era el más bajo en la tabla con ninguna victoria. Puso las cartas en la mesa y esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Para su mala suerte, Sakura ganó en esa ocasión.

-Mala suerte Kakashi-sensei –Dijo Sakura- Pero no se preocupe, estoy segura de que le irá mejor en la próxima.

-Eso espero. –Le dijo Kakashi que en realidad comenzaba a preocuparse de que sus alumnos le estuvieran ganando tan fácilmente, y eso que él era quien les había enseñado a jugar.

Comenzó a sonar la alarma en ese momento y Naruto se levanto a ver qué pasaba. En uno de los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad se veía a Kiba acercándose al fuerte. Naruto miró entonces los botones que había ahí cerca y apretó uno que decía "bosque". De inmediato, un olor a bosque invadió todo el lugar.

Naruto regresó entonces a la mesa. De esa forma Kiba nuna iba a poder detectar sus olores.

-¿Y quién era? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Kiba. –Le dijo Naruto.

-Creo que volví a ganar. –Dijo Sasuke en ese momento y era cierto.

La alarma volvió a sonar de nuevo. Esta fue Sakura la que se levantó a ver.

En el monitor aparecía Shikamaru que caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque junto con Shouji. Suspiró de alivio. Una fácil, solamente tenía que revisar que no hubiera nada sospechoso que pudiera delatar al fuerte.

Sakura volvió a la mesa minutos más tarde luego de recoger una escalera de cuerda que se había caído.

-Creo que deberían arreglar un poco el puesto de ramen. –Decía Naruto en ese momento.- Se le está cayendo el letrero, saben.

-Creí que iban a mandar hacer uno nuevo. –Dijio Sakura.

-Lo mandaron a hacer, pero Konohamaru y sus amigos lo rompieron cuando perseguían a un gato que tenían que atrapar para una misión. –Respondió Naruto.

-¿Y cómo pudieron romper un letrero persiguiendo a un gato? –Preguntó Sasuke.

-Eso es algo que todavía nos preguntamos. –Respondió Kakashi.

Se escuchó un ruido en ese momento. De nuevo era la alarma.

Sasuke fue quien se levantó a ver. Esta vez era Shino quien se acercaba así que apretó uno de los botones y al otro lado de donde estaba el fuerte se pudo percibir un olorcito dulce. De esa manera los insectos no se acercarían al fuerte.

Apenas se había vuelto a sentar cuando sonó la alarma otra vez. Está vez era Hino quien iba pasando. Parecía que estaba buscando algunas bayas. Kakashi suspiró, cerca del fuerte no había ninguna de esas plantas.

Segundos después volvió a sonar la alarma. Esta vez era Ten Ten la que estaba pasando. Luego pasó Hinata y luego volvió a pasar Kiba junto con Akamaru para volver minutos más tarde porque seguramente habían olvidado algo. Después de eso Hinata e Hino pasaron por enfrente del fuerte. Parecía que Hinata había decidido ayudar a Hino en su búsqueda.

A continuación pasó Shouji de nuevo y volvió quince minutos después con un paquete de comida. Hino iba ahora con él y llevaba la canasta repleta. Hinata pasó poco después con Kiba quien parecía estar cargando unas botellas con jugo.

Para ese entonces todos en el fuerte estaban hartos de que pasaran una y otra vez por ahí. ¿Qué no sabían otro camino? Además, el bosque era muy grande, bien podían ir a la aldea sin pasar por el fuerte.

Volvió a sonar la alarma y todos fueron a ver. Ahora sí tenían problemas porque era Neji quien se acercaba y parecía estar entrenando porque tenía el byakugan. ¿Qué iban a hacer para que no los descubrieran?

Saskuke tomó apretó entonces un botón de color negro y cortó la corriente en todo el fuerte. Luego de eso se escondió detrás de Kakashi y Naruto. Sakura se puso a hacer como que hablaba con ellos y todos se quedaron así mientras Neji pasaba. Aunque los viera pensaría que estaban entrenando o algo así…

Neji pasó por delante de donde se encontraba el fuerte sin molestarse si quiera a mirar a su alrededor. Luego, tan pronto estuvo seguro de que ya no lo vigilaban desactivó el byakugan y siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegó a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. –Le dijo Ten Ten mientras comía una manzana.

-Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando te vieron por ahí. –Le dijo Kiba.

-¿Me pregunto que habrán hecho? –Preguntó Hino.

-Desconectaron todo y Sasuke se escondió detrás de Naruto y Kakashi. –Respondió Neji que apenas podía contener la risa.

-No puedo creer que piensen que todavía es un secreto que juegan póker ahí los domingos.

-Pero sólo lo sabemos nosotros. –Dijo Shikamaru.- Si lo vemos de esa manera sigue siendo un secreto.

-Sí, pero es muy divertido molestarlos. –Dijo Shouji mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Eso es cierto. Creo que la próxima vez me esconderé de Hinata y ella va a tener que buscarme con el byakugan. -Dijo Kiba en ese momento.

-Eso sí suena divertido. –Comentó Ten Ten.- Saben que si es una pena.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hino.

-Que Rock Lee se pierda todo esto.

-Déjalos. –Le dijo Neji.- Él y Gai sensei tienen si propia diversión.

Rock Lee y Gai en ese momento:

-Muy bien Lee, el día de hoy le vamos a dar cincuenta vueltas a la aldea.

-Sí Gai sensei.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón. –Respondió Ten Ten.- Muy bien, ¿¡quién quiere ir ahora!?


	10. Crónica 10

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado la crónica anterior. Ahora les traigo el primer (y algo patético) intento de Naruto y Sasuke para atrapar a Yondaime. Por otra parte: ¿Cómo haces para que tu hijo te limpie el ático sin protestar por eso o pedirte que le pagues? Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios.

10.- Primer intento

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban dentro del ático de la casa de Yondaime buscando algo (una foto, un diario, etc…) que les pudiera servir para atrapar a Yondaime y a Kakashi. Habían pasado solamente cinco horas desde que comenzara el reto y de inmediato a Naruto se le había ocurrido aquello. Sasuke de hecho no estaba muy de acuerdo con chantajear al Hokage, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que no iba a ser muy fácil atraparlo, después de todo él era el Hokage.

-Oye, Naruto. –Dijo Sasuke luego de dos horas.- ¡Naruto!

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Naruto que para sorpresa de Sasuke estaba viendo lo que parecía un libro. En realidad a Sasuke le sorprendió más que fuera un libro a que estuviera sentado sin hacer nada.

-¿No se supone que estamos buscando algo para atrapar a Yondaime?

-Espera, es que encontré este libro aquí. Dice que hay unas peleas en la aldea y el que gane puede ser Hokage por un día.

-A ver, déjame ver eso.

Sasuke fue a donde estaba Naruto y comenzó a ver el libro. Parecía ser un manual de reglas para una competencia o algo así. Comenzó a leerlo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Naruto en ese momento. Si entraban a la competencia y, de alguna forma, ganaban podían hacer que les enseñaran las técnicas.

-¿Qué tal? –Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.- Te dije que era buena idea buscar por aquí.

-Supongo que no eres tan idiota como pensaba.

-¡Qué!

-Olvídalo, ahora solo tenemos que entrenar para ganar el primer lugar.

-Exacto, y cuando uno de los dos gane tendrán que enseñarnos esas supertécnicas.

-De todos modos tenemos que intentar algunas cosas por si acaso.

-Jejeje, eso va a ser genial, enserio. –Decía Naruto visiblemente emocionado mientras seguía leyendo el manual.

Luego de eso ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras leían hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta. Voltearon y vieron a Yondaime parado en la entrada.

-Hola, me dijo Kushina que estaban aquí arriba buscando algún juego de mesa y quería pedirles que ordenaran el ático ya que están por aquí. Ah, y ya es hora de comer. –Les dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.- Por cierto, ¿qué leen?

-Un viejo libro que nos encontramos por aquí. –Respondió Naruto.

-Enserio, a ver. –Dijo Yondaime al mismo tiempo que les arrebataba el libro.- Creo que será mejor que me lo lleve porque podría ser peligroso para ustedes.

Sasuke lo miró. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir con eso?

-Pero si sólo es un manual de reglas. –Se apresuró a protestar Naruto.

-Exacto, y como no quiero que se lastimen… bueno, me lo llevaré por ahora.

-¿Y cuando comienzan las peleas? –Preguntó Sasuke.

-En un par de semanas, pero no pueden entrar los gennin con menos de un año de experiencia, así que ustedes no pueden participar. Es por seguridad, ustedes saben, para que los gennin sin experiencia no se lastimen.

-Eso no es cierto. –Exclamó Naruto.

-Claro que sí. Lo dice en la regla número siete. Claro que este es un manual de hace unos tres años y la regla se hizo apenas el año pasado así que no la van a encontrar por aquí. Aunque si quieres verla te puedo prestar el de este año.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron con cara seria. Seguramente él acababa de inventar la regla para que no pudieran participar.

-Yo quiero verlo. –Le dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo. Se los prestaré después de comer para que vean que es cierto. Bueno, nos vemos abajo. –Les dijo Yondaime tras lo cual desapareció.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hacia la puerta y se quedaron viendo las escaleras. Habían puesto muchas trampas en ellas para asegurarse de que Yondaime cayera en una al menos. Ahora en cambio estaban atrapados ahí arriba por que si daban un solo paso en las escaleras se activarían todas las trampas.

-¿Cómo es que lo supo? –Exclamó Naruto.

-Kakashi debió haberle dicho algo. –Dijo Sasuke para sí mismo.

-Digo, que clase de persona no baja la guardia en su casa, es SU casa, se supone que debería estar relajado. Además, ni siquiera se ven las trampas. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Y sabes que es lo peor…

-Naruto, cállate y comienza a recoger. –Le dijo Sasuke. Yondaime los había atrapado y ahora estaban atrapados y lo peor era que tenían que ordenar el ático, que no era precisamente un sinónimo de limpieza, porque no les quedaba otra opción.

-¿Y los chicos? –Le preguntó Kushina a Yondaime cuando él entraba en el comedor.

-Creo que no tienen hambre. –Respondió Yondaime.- Además, se ofrecieron a ordenar el ático.

-Enserio, que buenos chicos. –Comentó Kushina.- Luego les llevaré algo de tomar.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que ellos bajarán cuando tengan sed.

-Muy bien, entonces aprovecharé para ir a comprar algunas cosas para la casa.

En aquel momento entró Sakura de la cocina.

-¿Y los chicos? –Preguntó.

-Están arriba ordenando el ático. –Respondió Kushina.

-Enserio. –Dijo Sakura, aquello si era raro.- Es tengo que verlo.

Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras antes de que Yondaime pudiera detenerla y poco después de escuchó un grito.

-Sa…Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Naruto mientras la ayudaban a salir de una red en que le había caído encima.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó molesta.

-Es que… -Trató de explicarle Naruto, pero la cara que tenía Sakura le daba algo de miedo. De verdad estaba enojada.

-Kakashi y Yondaime prometieron enseñarnos sus técnicas especiales si los atrapamos. –Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eh? Enserio piensan atraparlos. –A Sakura aquello le parecía imposible. Kakashi era un jounin después de todo y Yondaime…bueno, era él Hokage…

-Claro que sí. –Respondió Naruto.- Además, tenemos que vengarnos por esto. –Aún estaba molesto por la trampa que les había puesto Yondaime.

-Eso es cierto. Esto no puede quedarse así. –Dijo Sasuke a quien también le molestaba haber caído en esa trampa.

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran, pero no me metan en esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Okay, pero tú no puedes ni regañarnos ni nada no importa los planes que hagamos.

-Hecho. –Dijo Sakura al tiempo que le quitaban la red de encima.

-Bueno, ahora sólo hay que planear la venganza. –Dijo Naruto de inmediato.

-Pero primero tienen que ordenar aquí porque… -Les dijo Sakura.

Los tres voltearon a ver la escalera y concluyeron que ella tenía razón. De nuevo habían caído en la trampa de Yondaime porque habían sacado todo del ático, de todos modos iban a tener que ordenarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Yondaime comía felizmente mientras pensaba en lo divertido que sería aquello. Después de todo Naruto y Sasuke no tenían experiencia, nunca podrían atraparlos ni a Kakashi, ni a él.


	11. Crónica 11

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo la siguiente crónica. Fue escrita por Yondaime y básicamente hay mucho Naruto, Sasuke... además está Kakashi usándolos como conejillos de indias. Bueno, espero les guste.**

11.-Reseña.

Habiendo viajado 15 años al pasado, el equipo 7 descubrió un deporte muy popular en la aldea en aquel entonces. Esta es una pequeña reseña de las aventuras de Naruto y Sasuke al tratar de verlo gratis. (Creo que a Sasuke comienza a afectarle estar tanto tiempo con Naruto).

Este deporte consistia en peleas ninja por diversión y se llevaba acabo en un estadio de la aldea. Ganaba la pelea quien, como en las artes marciales, anotaba cinco puntos a su oponente, y no estaba permitido matarlo. A veces las peleas duraban horas y a veces segundos, dependiendo de quienes estuviesen peleando. Al final del torneo, el que ganara era nombrado Hokage por un día.

En fin, luego de que Yondaime, o sea yo, les prohibiera participar, por algunas razones que prefiero no comentar, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron que verían la temporada entera. Y habiendo por alguna extraña razón un enorme montículo de arena junto al estadio, decidieron que verían las peleas desde ahí y gratis...

1ª pelea

Naruto y Sasuke subieron al montículo junto con la comida y las bebidas. Como es lógico, se hundieron en la arena en cuanto se sentaron en la parte de arriba y no vieron la pelea.

2ª pelea

Para evitar volver a hundirse, Sasuke y Naruto consiguieron una banquita de madera que decidieron poner en la parte de arriba del montículo. De nuevo, como es lógico, ya que la banca no estaba detenida con nada, en cuanto se sentaron consiguieron un trineo directo a la parte de abajo del montículo de arena.

3ª pelea

Habiendo ya arreglado que la banca se sostuviera en su lugar, los dos se sentaron muy tranquilamente a ver la primera pelea de Kakashi...

-¡Estilo de tierra! Jutsu de...

El resto no pudieron escucharlo por que habían sido enterrados, con todo y banca, por Kakashi hasta el fondo del monticulo de arena.

-Muy bien, todo parece estar bien. Ahora ya puedo usar ese jutsu en una pelea. ¡Lo siento chicos!

Después de esto, Kakashi entró para su pelea, tarde, como de costumbre...

4ª pelea

Habiéndose asegurado que no eran conejillos de indias para otro jutsu, ambos chicos estaban a punto de sentarse para ver la pelea cuando descubrieron que habían olvidado algunas cosas. Cómo la pelea todavía no empezaba decidieron que irían rápidamente por las cosas; pero para cuando habían vuelto, la pelea había y comenzado y terminado. Todo en menos de cinco minutos.

5ª pelea

Seguros de no haber olvidado nada esta vez, Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron a esperar a que la pelea comenzara. Sasuke miraba hacia la arena y Naruto se concentraba en mirar su monedero de rana repleto de monedas mientras imaginaba que compraría con ellas.

-¿Para qué trajiste esa cosa? -Le preguntó Sasuke al ver el monedero.

-Para comprar un recuerdo. -Contestó Naruto alegremente.

-Pues si no lo guardas se te va a perder.

-Eso no va a pasar mientras yo lo tenga en mis manos.

-Así. Eres un idiota. -Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto y aventó el monedero a la arena.

Naruto tiró a Sasuke de la banca y bajó de un salto para recoger al "Señor Rana". Cuano subía fue sujetado de una pierna por Sasuke que se encontraba medio hundido en la arena. Comenzaron a pelearse, y en pocas palabras: volvieron a perderse otra pelea.

10ª pelea

Luego de acordar que no volverían a pelearse, Naruto y Sasuke se preparaban para ver una pelea más. Llevaron las cosas al lugar y estando seguros de tener todo listo, procedieron a subir. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que habían cinco chicos extraños sentados en "su lugar" para ver la pelea.

Tras varios intentos para quitarlos de ahí, la pelea había terminado. Hay que admitir que aquellos chicos tenían fuerza.

25ª pelea

¡Por fin! Había iniciado la pelea luego de media hora de retraso (si, Kakashi participaba en ella). El tercer Hokage estaba peleando y todo apuntaba a ir bien hasta que... el Hokage necesitó arena para uno de sus jutsus (y adivinen de donde la sacó)... Bueno, al menos vieron media pelea...

30ª pelea

Habiendo reconstruido su montículo de arena, Naruto y Sasuke esperaban a que la pelea comenzara...Fue en ese momento cuando Jiraya-sensei decidió ver la pelea gratis e invocó a una de sus ranas. El viento resultante de esto hizo desaparecer el montículo de arena y lanzó a los dos chicos al centro de la arena del estadio.

Está vez no podían quejarse por que lograron ver la pelea aunque fuese antes de que los sacaran del estadio.

40ª pelea

Habiéndose asegurado de que nada saldría mal esa vez, Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron a esperar...Desafortunadamente hoy cayó la primera lluvia del año por lo que Naruto y Sasuke terminaron en un baño de lodo y sin poder ver la pelea que iba comenzando. Una cosa más, ese día Naruto cogió un resfriado.

50ª pelea

Creo que averiguaron como controlar el clima por que estaban seguros de que nada podía salir mal... Bueno, las cosas no duran para siempre y lo mismo debió pensar la banquita por que en cuanto se sentaron, esta se rompió en pedazos. ¿Cómo pudo resistir tanto una banquita de madera? Eso es lo que yo me preguntó.

55ª pelea

Nueva banca, mejores precauciones.... aunque evidentemente olvidaron un pequeño detalle. La pelea había sido pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso para poder reparar el estadio para la final.

-¡Qué! -Grito Naruto.

Aquí es dónde entro yo, Yondaime, caminando por la calle y viéndolos a punto de volverse locos. ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer molestarlos un poco más?

-Saben, con todo lo que gastaron en eso, pudieron haber comprado boletos para ver el torneo entero en buenos asientos.

-¡Naruto! -Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra! -Gritó Naruto y al instante habían aparecido cincuenta clones de él.

Para cuando Sasuke acabó con todos los clones Naruto había huido....

Bueno, así termina esta pequeña reseña de algunas de las aventuras de Naruto y Sasuke mientras estuvieron aquí. Presenciadas por mi, Yondaime, desde el techo de un edificio cercano al estadio (por que francamente esto era más divertido que las peleas).

Ahora solo espero que ellos no lleguen a leer esto por que probablemente me matarían si lo vieran...

-¡Agradezca que está muerto o yo mismo lo mataría! -Exclamó Naruto luego de leer el pergamino.- ¡Sasuke casi me mata por eso!


	12. Cronica 12

12.- Pijamada en casa de Hinata

Era el cumpleaños de Hinata así que para festejarlo ella había decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta de pijamas en su casa. Había invitado a Sakura, Hino y Tenten entre otras chicas de la aldea. Además, como también iba a estar de visita Gaara en esos días junto con sus hermanos, Temari también había sido invitada.

Al inicio todo era un secreto para los chicos, principalmente para evitar que les hicieran algunas bromas, pero ellos de todos modos consiguieron enterarse (ni modo Hinata, Neji y tú viven en la misma casa), y como venganza planearon algunas bromas. Incluso Gaara y Kankuro se apuntaron para ayudar a hacerlas.

La planeación de la fiesta y de las bromas comenzó una semana antes del cumpleaños de Hinata. Las chicas se juntaban en secreto para ver que harían en la pijamada y los chicos se juntaban para espiar a las chicas y planear bromas contra ellas. Una de las cosas que se decidió desde el inicio era que Neji y Lee serían los encargados de la vigilancia. Neji porque vivía en casa de Hinata y Lee porque era mucho más rápido que cualquier otro de los chicos. El resto se turnaría para hacer las bromas.

Llegó por fin el día y las chicas se reunieron a eso de las cuatro en casa de Hinata. Por otro lado, en el cuarto de Neji se encontraban los chicos que habían ido a "hacer una fiesta en honor de Hinata" y habían decidido (en secreto) también pasar ahí la noche. Incluso le habían llevado regalos para que todo resultara más creíble.

En el cuarto las chicas establecían las medidas de seguridad por si los chicos intentaban algo. En otro cuarto de la casa los chicos daban los últimos retoques a las bromas que harían. Los padres de Hinata, por otro lado, no tenían ni idea de la guerra que estaba a punto de armarse en su casa.

Como primera broma los chicos habían decidido poner algo de picante en la comida de las chicas. Los encargados de esa broma eran Shougi y Kiba.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y ahí Shougi se encargó de entretener a cualquiera que estuviera ahí mientras Kiba ponía la salsa en la comida.

-¿Estás seguro de que si pica? –Le preguntó Kiba a Shougi cuando estaban solos.

-Claro que sí. Esa es la salsa más picante que hay en mi casa.

-En ese caso me muero por ver la cara que van a poner cuando prueben los rollos. Se van a acabar el agua de toda la casa. –Dijo Kiba mientras trataba de reprimir su risa.

-Sí, pero eso les pasa por no invitarnos a su fiesta.

Minutos después de eso regresaron al cuarto en donde estaban reunidos los chicos al otro lado de la casa.

-Todo listo. –Anuncio Kiba con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Naruto.

-¿Y cómo saben que la salsa si pica? –Preguntó Lee.

-Créeme, pica. –Respondió Shikamaru que había tenido el "honor de probarla" una vez en casa de Shouji.

-Bueno, la primera broma está lista. Lee ve a vigilar y dinos que sucede.

-Sí señor. –Le dijo Lee a Neji. Luego Lee salió del cuarto por la ventana.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente broma? –Preguntó Gaara en ese momento.

-Veamos… -Dijo Shikamaru consultando una lista. Él era el planeador oficial de las bromas.- Es la… ¡Oye Shino! ¿Trajiste lo que te pedimos?

Shino no dijo nada y solamente asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy ocupado preparando su borma de la noche.

-Perfecto. Todo listo. ¿A quién le tocaba esa?

-Le tocaba a Kankuro. –Dijo Kiba al mismo tiempo que Kankuro entraba en el cuarto.- ¿No deberían oírse ya…?

Se escucharon unos gritos en la lejanía en ese momento. Neji salió entonces por la puerta y al poco rato se escuchó por un radio la voz de Lee.

-Es genial. Están corriendo por todos lados y hay dos subidas en la mesa. –Les dijo.- Ahora está entrando Neji, escuchen:

Hubo un poco de estática y luego se escuchó la voz de Neji:

-¿Qué sucedió? Sus gritos se escucharon en toda la casa.

-Es que… una cucaracha y será mejor que la mates. –Exclamó Sakura.

-¿Y por qué no la mató Tenten? –Preguntó Neji- Pensé que tu puntería era perfecta.

-Claro que lo es, pero es tan extraño, no puedo darle.

-Es que les tiene miedo. –Susurró Lee.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Neji.

-Ahí en el techo. –Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban una de las esquinas del cuarto, de la que todas se habían alejado.

-Creo que todo resultó perfecto. –Les dijo Kankuro, el encargado de meter la cucaracha al cuarto.

-Y ahora lo que sigue. –Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Creo que... esperen cinco segundos. –Dijo Neji.

Se escucharon gritos de nuevo.

-Sobre el mueble, sobre el mueble. –Gritaban las chicas al mismo tiempo que eran imitadas en el otro cuarto por los chicos.

Se escucharon más gritos durante un minuto y luego suspiros de alivio. Enseguida se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Tenten.

-¿Por qué no la matas?

-Creo que mejor la dejaré en el jardín. Bueno, que se la pasen bien en la fiesta. –Les dijo Neji.- De todos modos los chicos ya se fueron así que estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan que mate algo más.

Se escuchó que se abría y cerraba la puerta de la habitación y luego Lee volvió a hablar.

-Fue algo increíble, tuvieron que haberlo visto. Tenten casi se desmaya cuando le pasó volando por arriba e Hino no se quería bajar de la mesa hasta que Neji salió del cuarto.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora todo comienza. –Dijo Kiba.

-Así no olvidarán invitarnos el próximo año. –Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Podemos hacer luego una broma por teléfono? –Preguntó Kankuro.

-Sólo que sea interesante porque esas cosas de el refrigerador y todo eso ya se las sabe toda la aldea. –Respondió Shikamaru.

-Bueno, pues déjamela a mí. Les prometo que será muy divertida. –Dijo Kankuro.

Los chicos salieron entonces a la calle y buscaron un teléfono público. Una vez que hubieron encontrado uno Kankuro marcó a la casa de Hinata. Fue Temari la que respondió al teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Buenas noches, este… -Dijo Kankuro con una voz aguda. En realidad no había pensado en cómo iba a ser la broma.- sólo le llamo para decirle…

-¿Qué cosa? –Lo interrumpió Temari.

-Que bueno… usted… -Tomó aire- Usted ha…

-¿Qué dice? No lo escucho bien.

Los chicos comenzaban a hartarse para ese momento. La broma no estaba resultando divertida y a ese paso podrían descubrirlos fácilmente. Entre todos comenzaron a hacerle señas a Kankuro para que colgara, pero él no les hacía caso.

-Dame eso. –Le dijo Gaara al mismo tiempo que tomaba el teléfono. Lo que siguió a esto dejó a todos con la boca abierta.- Buenas noches, -Dijo Gaara tan pronto tomó el teléfono.- Por favor perdónela pero apenas la contratamos hace una semana y está algo nerviosa. La razón por la que le llamamos es para decirle que usted puede ganarse un estuche de maquillaje de la marca XXX si contesta una simple y sencilla pregunta.

-¿Para qué están llamando? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Es una mujer… dice que están sorteando un estuche de maquillaje de XXX

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Hino.- Esa marca es mi favorita, pero su maquillaje es tan caro.

-¿Entonces acepto? Dice que tenemos que contestar una pregunta.

-Dile que sí, dile que sí y luego nos repartimos el maquillaje entre todas.

-Okay. Bueno, este… ¿cuál es la pregunta?

-Para ganar el maquillaje solamente tiene que decirme ¿Cuáles han sido las tres últimas películas en las que trabajó XXX? –Hubo una pausa momentánea en la que las chicas discutieron y Temari dio la respuesta- Su respuesta es correcta. ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Usted ha ganado un estuche de maquillaje de XXX! Ahora sólo espere un momento en la línea para poder darle su número de registro con el que podrá recoger su premio.

Gaara volteó a ver a los chicos en ese momento. Todos tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa, incluso Kankuro. Gaara dejó entonces caer el teléfono con cuidado para no hacer ruido y luego les hizo una seña a los chicos para decirles que era hora de irse.

-Eso fue algo increíble. –Les dijo Lee más tarde cuando estaban ya de regreso en la casa y le habían contado de la broma.

-Sí, -Dijo Naruto- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?

-Esa es la forma en la que engaño a mis admiradoras para que me dejen tranquilo un rato. –Les respondió Gaara tranquilamente.

-¿Quién pensaría que el Kazekage haría este tipo de cosas? Bueno, tal parece que uno nunca sabe. –Dijo Shikamaru como cumplido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que sigan esperando? –Les preguntó Neji por el comunicador.

-No sé, pero entre más tiempo mejor. –Dijo Lee. En ese momento él se hallaba subido en uno de los árboles del jardín.

-Que buena noche va a ser esta. –Comentó Kiba mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Yo no contaría con eso. –Dijo una voz desde afuera de la habitación. Segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Sakura, Temari e Hino afuera de la habitación.

-Oigan, algo anda mal. –Dijo en ese momento la voz de Lee.- Tenten y otra de las chicas están abajo del árbol.

-Cejotas –Dijo Naruto- ¡Corre!

Las tres chicas entraron en ese momento a la habitación.

-¡Todos ustedes están muertos! –Gritó Sakura mientras Temari e Hino entraban.

-Creo que tenemos problemas. –Dijo Kankuro.

-Yo creo que no. –Dijo Naruto mientras hacia una seña de manos. En ese momento todos los chicos desaparecieron ya que eran clones hechos por Naruto. Al mismo tiempo un montón de insectos empezaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación. Las chicas gritaron –Con que muy listas, ¿verdad? –Dijo Kankuro en ese momento.

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el techo de la casa y escuchaban todo por un micrófono en la habitación.

-Je, je. ¡Somos los mejores! –Exclamó Naruto mientras se moría de la risa.

-Hasta yo casi me la creo. –Les dijo Lee.

-Bueno, ahora lo que sigue. –Comentó Neji.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayan burlado de esa forma! –Exclamó Hino molesta.

-Lo mismo digo. –Comentó Tenten- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Vengarnos, desde luego. –Dijo Temari con una sonrisa malévola.- Oye Hinata, ¿dónde están? –Preguntó Temari por el radio.

-En el techo de la habitación. Creo que le toca a Hino. –Respondió Hinata tras lo cual Hino salió de la habitación.

Los chicos seguían riéndose mientras esperaban a que les llevaran la comida a las chicas. Todo iba según lo planeado y no había forma de que ellas les ganaran.

-Oigan, -Dijo de pronto Lee.- No puedo moverme.

-Yo tampoco. –Dijo Kiba enseguida.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sólo tenemos 5 minutos! –Gritó Shikamaru desde atrás.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Naruto que tampoco podía moverse.

-Lo siento chicos, pero esta es nuestra venganza. –Dijo Shikamaru.

-Y ustedes están fritos. –Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba una red.

-Hi…Hino. –Dijo Shouji en ese momento al reconocer a su compañera.

-Exactamente. Bueno, ahora vuelvo. –Dijo Hino antes de abandonar el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

-¡Jamás nos rendiremos! –Exclamó Naruto.

En ese momento la red comenzó a ser invadida por insectos que trataban de romperla según las ordenes de Shino. Tardaron un poco y para cuando estuvieron listos las chicas ya estaban también ahí.

La pelea no se hizo esperar. Todos desplegaron sus mejores ataques y trataron de burlas a sus enemigos. Para cuando todo había terminado solamente cuatro chicos habían sobrevivido. Estos fueron: Naruto (con sus clones de sombras), Lee (¡Gracias Gai Sensi por todo su entrenamiento!), Neji (con el byakugan) y Gaara (se había protegido con la arena y escapado en la primera oportunidad). El resto de los chicos tuvieron que soportar la furia de las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba nuevamente en paz en la casa del clan Hyuga. Las chicas dormían plácidamente en un cuarto y los chicos estaban atados y maquillados en el otro.


	13. Crónica 13

Hola a todos, por fin les traigo las siguiente crónica después de mucho tiempo. Gracias a los que esperaron tanto y a los que me han enviado comentarios. Espero les guste.

13.- Clones, clones y... sí, más clones

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban dentro del bosque de Konoha mientras esperaban a que algo sucediera. Aquel día se habían enterado de que unos intrusos habían entrado a la aldea y habían enviado a Kakashi a capturarlos. Luego de escuchar eso ambos habían decidido que esa era una buena oportunidad para atraparlo. Ahora, estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol mientras esperaban cualquier señal de movimiento. Finalmente, luego de media hora comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos de una lucha no muy lejos de ahí.

Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron de su lugar y corrieron hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido. Cuando llegaron Kakashi estaba terminando con el último de los dos ninjas que quedaban en pie.

-!Qué fácil! -Escucharon que decía Kakashi mientras limpiaba su Kunai.- Hora de volver a la aldea.

-!No tan rápido! -Gritó Naruto en ese momento.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo? -Dijo Kakashi sin darle importancia, después de todo eran un par de gennins.- Qué le vamos a hacer, es que soy taaaan bueno.

-Oye, -Le susurró Naruto a Sasuke- ¿No crees que está actuando algo raro?

Sasuke asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kakashi.

-Bueno, eso depende de como lo miren, ¿no? -Dijo una voz en ese momento.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon al mismo tiempo al reconocer la voz de Kakashi que ahora estaba parado justamente detrás de ellos. Al mismo tiempo el Kakashi de abajo había desaparecido.

-Sorpresa. -Les dijo y de inmediato ambos chicos sacaron los kunais para pelear; sin embargo Kakashi fue más rápido y antes de que lo notaran había lanzado una red encima de ellos.- Esto es aburrido, digo, al menos podrían haber hecho algo más inteligente. Ya se que Naruto es un idiota y todo eso, pero francamente esperaba algo mejor de ti. -Le dijo a Sasuke, Bueno, supongo que por algo son amigos.

-!A quién le dices idiota! -Exclamó Naruto.

-Y quién dice que esto era todo.

En cuanto Sasuke terminó de hablar los dos chicos y los intrusos desaparecieron entre una bola de humo.

-Clones. -Susuró Kakashi, pero no tuvo tiempo de quitarse por que en ese momento le cayó una red que muy pronto quedó convertida en tres clones de Naruto que tenían bien sujeto a Kakashi.

-Ves, te dije que lo de la misión falsa era buena idea. -Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras veían de una rama cercana.

-Sí, pero lo de los clones fue mi idea.

-Yo creo que las dos ideas estuvieron bastante bien, lástima que no funcionaron. -Les dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que los chicos veían al Kakashi que estaba con los clones desaparecer. El verdadero Kakashi estaba parado en la parte de abajo de la rama arriba de ellos.

-!Vámonos de aquí! -Gritó Naruto y ambos chicos se echaron a correr. Kakashi comenzó a seguirlos por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra que les cerraba el camino.

-Muy bien, ahora si los tengo. -Les dijo Kakashi.- Admito que lo de la misión fue una buena idea, de verdad me la creí, pero ustedes nunca van a poder atraparme. -Les decía mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Después de todo, ustedes son sólo un par de gennins y...

Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento cayeron sobre él unos cincuenta clones de Naruto.

-Já, te atrapamos. -Exclamó Naruto desde la parte de arriba de la roca.

-Bueno, ahora vamos por él antes de que intente escapar. -Le dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a bajar la pared dando unos cuantos saltos.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y en cuanto ambos estuvieron en el suelo deshizo el jutsu. Para sorpresa de ambos lo único que había debajo de la pila de Narutos era un tronco.

Kakashi por otro lado había comenzado su camino de regreso a la aldea.

-Como dije, son solamente un par de gennins, y yo un jounin. Nunca van a atraparme.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Naruto y Sasuke no se habían dado por vencidos.

-Muy bien, es hora del plan B. -Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
